


On Kadavo

by ambiguous_nights



Series: Whumptober 2020 [13]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Day 16, Forced to beg, Gen, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguous_nights/pseuds/ambiguous_nights
Summary: On Kadavo, Obi-wan breaks.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950745
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	On Kadavo

**Author's Note:**

> warnings- slavery, suicide mentions

“Beg me to spare his life,” the slaver says.

And Obi-wan does. There was never any other choice, for all that the slavers seem to think this some great victory. There is very little Obi-wan wouldn’t do to save a life, even falling to his knees and calling the Zygerrian master. They’re just words. And words have always been Obi-wan’s weapon. He knows what the slavers want to hear. He knows how to bow and grovel and debase himself before them. It’s an act, one he’s done a thousand times before in the face of haughty rulers and entitled senators.

It is not the begging that breaks him. It is not the harsh conditions or the shock whips or the endless misery that hangs heavily in this place, chocking the Force and Obi-wan’s senses. 

“Jedi only make things worse,” the man says.

Rex glares at his back, blaming him for acting when he should not have, for forcing Rex to get involved in a fight they had no chance of winning. The Togrutas’ bitterness and anger towards him are only growing. The slavers are closing in, waiting for another chance to hurt someone in his name.

And Obi-wan shatters. His soul splinters and his mind crumbles. He cannot be a Jedi. Not here. Not in this place. He must become someone else.

He picks back up his shovel and returns to work.

\----

General Kenobi no longer reacts when the Togruta scream. He doesn’t lift his head from his work, doesn’t even seem to notice what’s going on.

Rex had noticed. He had thought the man was finally learning to keep his head down, to wait for rescue like Rex has been taught to do, but every time he had tried to signal to Kenobi, he got no response. 

“General?” Rex whispers in the dead of night when it’s safe to talk, but Kenobi doesn’t move. He doesn’t even blink. And Rex realizes that the man had broken. He has seen that look on his brothers before. They were the ones who never survived the next campaign or died in mysterious accidents that Kix refused to call suicides on paper because of what the Kaminoans would do to a clone’s batchmates if they thought he was defective. 

The Zygerrians had won. They had beaten the great General Kenobi.

They just don’t know it yet.

And Rex would make sure they never did.


End file.
